The invention relates to the field of access control, and more specifically user authentication for access control.
Many digital applications, systems, and/or devices use a form of user authentication for access control, such as to prevent unauthorized access to information, resources, services, and the like. For example, logon credentials, such as a username and password combination, are a form of user authentication for access control. Other examples, are passcodes, biometrics, facial recognition, and the like. In general, classical user authentication may be categorized as something a user has, something a user knows, and/or something a user is. Behavioral biometrics, also referred to as behaviometrics, further the concepts of user authentication to something a user does, and/or how they do it.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.